KronosAgain?
by Sneaky ninja 05
Summary: Its been 4 years since the battle of olympuis and 2 years since Annabeth broke up with percy. Kronos is back and its up to percy and his old friends to stop him. Will he succeed or will he fall alongside olympus. Read to find out. Percabeth maybe Thalico
1. Chapter 1

**Kronos…Again?**

_**Prologue**_

_Catching up_

Percy's POV

It's been 4 years since the battle of Olympus. 2 years since Annabeth broke up with me.

_Flashback_

_I was standing at the lake beside Camp Half blood. I was waiting for Annabeth because she said she wanted to talk me and being the seaweed brain I am I didn't know how serious she was. At the time I thought "it can't be that bad can it, right" Wrong. I heard a noise so I turned around to see Annabeth standing about 10 feet behind me. I smiled and took a step forward, she took one back. I stopped smiling and asked, "What's wrong?" She started to tear up so I went to comfort her. As soon as I touched her she pushed me away. This was starting to scare me. I was about to ask what was wrong again when she said, "Stop! Don't make this harder than it has to be." Me, still being a seaweed brain, just furrowed my eyebrows and stepped closer. "What are you talking about?" She took another step back and replied, "I'm breaking up with you." This made my heart stop and I froze in place. First I was shocked, sad then it turned to anger. "Why?" I almost shouted. "Because, I love someone else." She replied with her voice as calm as ever. I grabbed her arm. "I don't believe you." I answered back. "Well believe it. It's over Percy Jackson!" She yelled as she ripped her arms free and ran away crying .I stood there heartbroken while I felt my own tears start to cloud my vision._

_End of flashback_

After she broke up with me I couldn't stand being around camp anymore. So the next day I packed up my bags at night and left without a trace. Not too long after that I was in an accident and I lost my Achilles spot due to an injury. Luckily I survived and got nursed back to health by a son of Apollo. Later I found a job and started getting extra money to help pay for when I go to university to become a marine biologist. And Life went on as normal or as normal as it could be for a demigod child of Poseidon. I got in fights with monsters here and there and I have learned to use all my power abilities to the max.

And now here I am walking home from work at 10:45 p.m. through the park when I get pushed over (hard) and land on my back. I turned around to see a big Lastrygonian **(A/N don't know how to spell it)** giant ready to strike. My ADHD came over me and I took out my trusty sword "Riptide" and uncapped it. I was about to strike when it froze and I saw it had a sudden pained expression on its face. I looked down and saw part of an arrow sticking out of its stomach. It disintegrated into yellow dust and I looked up to see something or someone I didn't expect or want to see again. Annabeth Chase.

**Author's Note**

**This is my first fanfic so be nice. If I don't update its probably cuz i dont know how to use/upload new chapters so...ya. Any ways like it hate it tell me flames allowed (but for how long i dont know). Peace out (and sorry its so short i'll try to make my other chapter longer) Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Percy's POV

I sat there, frozen, seeing 3 things that never thought I'd see. 1: Annabeth Chase. 2: Annabeth Chase clinging to the waist of a guy whose arm was wrapped around her waist. And 3: Annabeth Cha… oh wait, I said that never mind. I stood up and picked riptide off the ground and put the cap back on and then placed riptide in my pocket. I picked up my bag that had fallen on the ground when I got knocked down. I hoisted it up on my shoulder and was about to turn around when…

Annabeths POV

I was taking a walk in the park with my boyfriend Ryan, a son of Apollo that I got after… you know who. I was enjoying the last moments before the chaos started up again. Yes Chaos. Kronos has risen… again, and we have been making plans for a while. Chiron even went to the trouble of trying to find, again, you know who. And that's when it happened.

I was holding my boyfriends waist after he shot that giant when I noticed there was a guy sitting on the ground about 10 feet in front of us. I was about to go see if he was alright when he stood up and picked up something that I would recognize anywhere, Riptide. I instantly stopped and let go of my boyfriend. It was Percy. It was hard to tell because it was dark out but with the street lights I could still make out the figure of my old friend/boyfriend. The last time I saw him was the night that I broke up with him. The next day he was gone with no evidence that he was even living in his cabin.

"Percy." I whispered and apparently he heard me. He turned around and my breath caught. I could still see that he had and hadn't changed. He had the same messy black hair that would never stay neat. Even from a distance I could still see that he had the same sea green eyes that I fell in love with a long time ago. It looked like he had gotten a lot more fit and by fit I mean ripped. _Gods what am I saying. _He had gotten taller, maybe 6 feet 5 inches. I didn't say anything for a while so he turned and started walking away. "Wait!" I yelled and he stopped.

Percy's POV

I stopped mid step and didn't move. I could feel her eyes staring at the back of my head. I was about to keep walking when she asked, "Percy? Is that you?" I turned around to face her.

"I see you that you didn't forget me." I replied, quite harshly I might add. I looked up to see a look of hurt on her face but it quickly disappeared and was replaced by anger. She stormed over to me until she was at least 3 feet away from me.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" she yelled. I just smirked which made her angrier, which I didn't think was possible.

"Nothing." I answered innocently.

"Where did you go 2 years ago? Why the hell did you leave? Kronos is rising and when we set a search party for you it's like you never existed. What happened to you?" she screamed but then ended the last part with a worried tone. This really pissed me off.

"Now you care. Now you deci… wait did u say Kronos?" Her anger vanished and it was replaced by slight amusement then straight to business.

"Yes he has risen again and is going to try and destroy Olympus again. You have to help Percy. Will you?" She pleaded and then the guy she was holding on to earlier finally came out of his trance and jogged over and put his arm around Annabeth. I didn't like this for some reason and so I turned around and started to walk away. I stopped when Annabeth said, "you didn't answer me." I thought about it for a moment then came up with an answer. Without turning around I said, "No" and kept walking.

"Why? Why won't help Percy? We need you." Annabeth pleaded with a sob in her voice. This was very unlike Annabeth. I turned around to face her.

"First, I don't HAVE to help. Second you don't need me, you've got _him._" I spat out the last word with disgust. "Lastly, because I don't want to."

Over the first 2 weeks that Annabeth dumped me I realized that "the guy she fell in love with" was the next guy to complete a quest, which, like my first, was to get a god's symbol of power back. That god was Poseidon. They thought because it was my dad's and I was his son that if I touched his trident it would be to powerful for me to resist the temptation to, I really don't know.

She didn't answer so I started walking away again. Then I heard _his_ voice. "Don't worry babe, he's just a coward." This made me go over the edge. I turned around and as fast as lightning, drew riptide, and got in my battle stance. This surprised both of them but he let go of Annabeth and took out a sword of his own. Annabeth ran after him and I could hear her trying to talk him out of fighting me because she knew I was a really good swordsman. He was too stubborn and charged at me. I smirked and held my ground. At the last second I did a front flip over his sword and kicked out behind me. Bingo. I could feel the power of my kick reaching its target. He fell down ad lost his sword. I strolled over taking my time and knelt next to him. I grabbed his hair and lifted his head up. He was unconscious and I let his head hit the ground, hard. I turned around to face Annabeth who stood there mouth open agape. Fine I'll help but only because your little, whatever he is, will cost A LOT in this war. Ohh and by the way, I thought you could do better than this Annabeth." I did the peace sign and before I turned around to go back to camp, I saw the look on Annabeth and she was shocked and angry. In other words it was priceless.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

It has been 4 years since I've visited CHB. I had to admit I did miss it a lot. All the sparring, the lake, the woods, CTF, all my friends. I missed all of it. And now after 4 years I am finally going back. So here I am driving in my car back to camp in the pouring rain. I was coming up the road and because of the rain I could only see the very feint outline of the hill. I was coming near it when something jumped out in front of my car. I swerved to avoid it but in the process my car flipped over and skidded a few feet. I was upside down and little banged up along with being slight dizzy. I looked through the window of my car (which did not have the glass cause of the crash) and I could see 2 furry legs through the haze of the rain. It bent down and I realized it had 1 and a half horns on its head. Crap! The Minotaur. I tried to move out but with no success just got myself more crammed in there. The Minotaur came up and grabbed the top (technically the bottom cause my car is tipped over) of my car and pulled it off. I realized I could escape now and rolled myself out of what was left of my car but flinched in the process. I looked down and realized that my leg had a long but not deep gash running along the side of it. I stood up and faced the Minotaur head to head. "Hey I still have your horn." I taunted. Is eyes glowed with rage and t charged at me. At the last moment I spun around behind it and drove my sword it through its back and out through its chest on the other side. It roared in pain and disintegrated before my eyes. And now that that was over I staggered up the hill and as soon as I crossed the border line I passed out with the last vision of people running towards me and the sound of voices yelling for help.

I woke up but I didn't wake up. You see I could hear voices but I couldn't see the people saying the words. I heard stuff like, _"is he going to be all right?" and, "who is he?" _I fully opened my eyes when I felt the familiar taste of ambrosia hitting my tongue. I sat up and scanned the room which I noticed to be the infirmary. In the room was Chiron with an amused smile but his eyes showed that we needed to talk and that I had a lot of explaining to do. I looked at the chair and Grover was sleeping soundly. I smiled as I remember my best friend whom I haven't seen in oh, what, 4 years? Yup. And last but not least was the girl feeding me the food of the gods. She had the same blonde hair and grey eyes as _cough_ Annabeth c_ough_, and was looking at me as if analyzing the easiest way to take me down or try to see anything suspicious about me. Typical daughter of Athena.

"Stacy, please, if you could give us moment." Chiron asked. She nodded her head and looked at me one last time before exiting the infirmary. I looked at Chiron and expected to get some kind of lecture but surprisingly, it never came. Instead he said,

"Percy Jackson. It's nice to see you again." I nodded my head. He was about to say something when Grover shouted out,

"Enchilada's!" Chiron and I burst out laughing which woke up my goat boy friend.

"Percy!" he walked over and gave me a man/goat-man hug. It was nice to see him again but Chiron kicked him out.

"So Percy, where have you been if you don't mind me asking?" I shrugged my shoulders. He could see that I didn't want to talk about that. So we got talking about what has been going on and what is about to happen with Kronos rising again.

"How can he rise again? I just destroyed him 4 years ago." I stated.

"I'm not sure. All we know is that he is rising and he is mad. All he needs to do is find a host and then it's off to destroy Olympus again. We need your help. We set out a lot of search parties for you. One the night right after you left and then 2 months ago when we heard that the titan lord was rising again."

"Yes, well, you found me, congratulations. Now what?"

"Well tomorrow is capture the flag so you can show us what you still know or what you have learned or improve. I know I'm looking forward to seeing you in action, after all, I haven't seen you fight in over 4 years" I smiled at that and he told me to go check up on my cabin. So as I walked out I let the bright and warm light of the sun hit me, and then something actually hit me, hard. Then something weird happened, it licked me. Finally it clued in to me and I realized it was Mrs. O'Leary. I hadn't seen her in a while. Then I remembered that before I left, I told Nico to look after her. If she was here that meant, "Percy?" I looked up and sure enough I saw the son of Hades standing right before me. He was taller now that he was 16(but I was still taller by maybe 2 and a half inches), he had the same olive coloured skin and grew his hair out long enough to cover those black eyes. I smiled.

"Hey Nico. Long time no see." He just stood there shocked. He then broke out into a small smile and held out his hand. I took it because it was probably the best affection you could get from him. We started walking and talking and talked about what has happened in the last 4 years. We continued talking while playing Frisbee with Mrs. O'Leary. We were about to start sword fighting with each other when Annabeth and Ryan walked in the arena. I glared at both of them but noticed Ryan still had the bruise on his head from when I let his head hit the ground. I looked over at Nico and it looked like he was giving a glare to Ryan too. I made a note to self to ask Nico about the whole hatred glare towards Ryan.

"Hi Nico, Percy." She said my name darkly. I was wondering what I did wrong but then I remembered and smiled inwardly.

"Hey Annabeth." Nico replied.

"Chiron told me to invite you on my team for capture the flag tomorrow. So are you in or out?" she said, a bit irritated. I grimaced and I think Nico noticed so he piped up and aid,

"Actually, Percy just took the offer to be on my team for capture the flag." Annabeth just shrugged her shoulders and left to go spar her boyfriend.

"Thanks." I said to Nico.

"No problem." And we started walking off towards the cabin discussing a battle plan for tomorrows capture the flag game and boy, was I excited.

**Hey. I'm back. Here is the third chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews yet some were a little harsh. Like I said it's my first fanfic, give me a break. Anyways no flames from now on and u can review if u like. Peace. **

**P.S. I might not update until the weekend cuz I have a test to study for. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

I woke up and looked at the time. It was 6:00 in the morning. I grunted and got out of bed. Anyone who knows me knows that I'm not much of a morning person. I put on my CHB t-shirt and some light blue jeans. I walked outside and breathed in the fresh morning air. I realized it was 6:00 so I still had 2 hours until breakfast. So being the son of Poseidon I went to the beach. When I got to the beach I breathed in the fresh sea salty air. I put both my feet in and felt the power surge through me. What the campers don't know is while I was gone I learned new powers and know I can use them to maximum power. I was about to take off my shirt when I could feel eyes on me. "I know your there." I said without turning around. I heard rustling which meant he/she came out of hiding.

"Sorry. I…I" I noticed it was a girl by the sound of her voice so I turned around to face her. As soon as I saw her I could tell with no doubt that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. I looked her over and noticed all the specs of being a daughter of the Greek goddess. She had fine hair, expensive clothes, make-up, and startling (not to me though) baby blue eyes. She noticed me checking and gave me a flirtatious smile. I ignored the smile but said a nice and polite hello.

"Hi. I'm Stacy. Stacy Cornell. So you must be THE Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus everyone's talking about. I've never dated a hero before, much less a cute one."She giggled at the last part and started walking around me slowly checking me out and touching me every couple of seconds.

"Heh… good to know." I replied as I shrugged her hands off of me and dived into the water to get away.

"Ohh… playing hard to get now are you." I looked back to see her taking her clothes off to reveal a 2 piece bright red bathing suit. She saw me looking and gave me a seducing smile this time. I heard a splash and noticed her swimming towards me. I couldn't stop staring and finally realized the bathing suit was charmed to make her look irresistible. She caught up to where I was and jumped in my arms. She started to lean in to kiss me when I broke the gaze and swam as fast as I could back to the beach. When I got there I didn't stop and ran all the way to my cabin. I passed by Nico who gave me a weird look. I got into my cabin and shut the door. I turned around just in time to Nico come out of the shadows.

"What was that all about?" asked Nico.

"Aphrodite girl." I replied back huffing from my run. He understood and nodded. Nico pointed to my clock and it said 7:56. Crap. It's almost breakfast and me and Nico walked out of the cabin to get some breakfast.

(After Breakfast)

Nico and I were walking to the sword arena to start discussing are strategy when the conch horn blew signaling that there was a meeting for all the cabin councilors. When we got there we noticed that they were waiting on us. We sat down and Chiron began. "Now that we e all here I am ready to begin. There is a change in capture the flag tonight. Instead the gods want to watch a whole bunch of capture the flag matches and so we will do 2 cabins versus 2 cabins. We will let the cabins pick the teams and tell me when you're ready. You have 5 minutes. Begin." I walked over to Nico and said are 2 cabins together. "But Percy, our cabins equal only 2 people, you and me. How are we supp-"I cut him off.

"Trust me on this Nico; we have this in the bag."

"Alright fine. But you're making the battle plan then." I let out a mischievous smile and sat back down.

"Ok. Present your teams to me."

"Apollo and Athena cabin." Annabeth said while holding on to Ryan. I gave them a small glare which didn't go unnoticed. Ryan saw and kissed her on top of the head while looking right at me. I intensified my glare then looked back at Chiron.

"Who will volunteer face these cabins."

I stood up and announced, "Poseidon and Hades Cabin." Everyone looked at me as if to see if I was joking. I guess as soon as they saw my expression they knew I was not kidding. Chiron looked at Nico and he nodded his head for approval.

"Very well then it will be the Apollo and Athena cabin versus the Poseidon and Hades Cabin."

Ryan stood up, "Chiron, this is unfair. To them I mean." he explained.

I stood up, "You want to bet." I challenged.

"Bring it on." he concluded.

"Very well then. The match will take place exactly one hour after dinner. Meeting dismissed." Everyone started leaving including Nico and I. Nico caught up to me and asked, "Ok Percy what is the plan?" I stopped and turned to face him.

"It's simple, your defense and I'm offense. Plan done." Nico hesitated but then agreed. This was going to be one heck of a match.

(After dinner and time for the match)

Nico and I were in our positions. Nico used his shadow travelling skills earlier to eavesdrop (cheating I know but ohh well, it's like 25-2.) and overheard that they were putting it by Zeus' fist. I looked back at Nico and he nodded his head to show he was ready. In the distance you could hear Chiron yelling, "CAMPERS! READY!" and the conch horn blew.

I could hear the battle cries of the other team charging towards us. I just moisture traveled to the creek but about 6-8 meters behind it so I wouldn't get to close. In the distance I could see the figures of the campers running towards me. I uncapped riptide and got ready. I made sure it looked like I was going to do sword on whatever weapons they have. They all came in the water at the same time and I felt the tug in my gut and they all became one big line of ice. I walked towards the flag and noticed that there were a group of four campers about 40 yards away from the flag as a line that is supposedly used to tire out the group or in this case me. I could tell they were new campers. I knew they were because as soon as they saw me the first one charged. He came at me full force and brought his sword up as did I. My force overpowered his and his sword flew out of his hands and I hit him over the head knocking him out. The other 3 noticed this and ran out of the forest and I didn't blame them. Most people knew that when you face me it's like your begging to get hurt. I noticed all the people I faced but didn't see Annabeth and Ryan. Would I could've done was just moisture travel to the flag and moisture travel back to avoid them but that wouldn't be as fun now would it. I continued on walking and came across the flag about 10 yards away. I heard something and I raised my sword above my head and I heard a clang and then _he_ landed in front of me. Annabeth landed behind me.

"2 on 1, not very fair is it." And I concentrated on the moisture around me and I travelled behind Annabeth and hit her from behind causing her to fall to the ground. I then jumped over Ryan's attack and did the same thing the first time I saw him except this time he didn't pass out. Both were damaged but I knew Annabeth doesn't giv- and I ducked and rolled away from her knife.-Up I finished, doesn't give up. I jumped back and did a back flip on to Zeus' fist while grabbing the flag. I jumped in between them and hit Ryan in the head with the butt of my sword and kicked Annabeth behind the knees causing her to crumple to the ground.

"As much as I want to keep fighting and hurt you, it's getting late so I'll just go take my victory now and hope not to see either of you later." As soon as I was done talking I moisture travelled to the creek and walked past to our side of the border and my partner erupted in a cheer.

"Ya! Go Percy! Ya! Now let's go, I'm tired. Wait no I'm not because I didn't get to DO ANYTHING Mr. Hotshot." I gave him a smirk and then we walked out of the forest. Chiron congratulated us but out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth dragging out another person. I smirked when I realized that I knocked out Ryan again. "This," I thought to myself, "was the best capture the flag game ever." And I walked back to the comfort of my cabin and fell asleep.

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the wait I was busy and here is the third chapter. This I think is the longest one I wrote so, go me. And I'd like to say please review and Peace**


End file.
